Updates
This page consists of updates to the various Galaxy on Fire games. Please note that a lot of previous updates had not been noted, and are therefore not available here. They will likely never be, either. Galaxy on Fire 3D iOS= None recorded so far. |-| Android= None recorded so far. |-| Java= None recorded so far. Galaxy on Fire 2 iOS= 1.0.2 1.0.2 update 'is the first update for the iPhone version of [[Galaxy on Fire 2|''Galaxy on Fire 2]] . It was released on November 9th, 2010. 1.0.2 was followed by the 1.0.3 update. Major bug fixes: *Fixed a bug where menu buttons became extremely unresponsive on the iPhone 3G *Fixed a bug where resuming the app resulted in unresponsive buttons and rapid progression through the dialogues *Fixed a bug where using the khador drive during the last mission lead to an infinite loop *Fixed a bug where you wouldn't get the german version of the game when bought via iTunes *Fixed a bug where bronze and silver medals were not correctly forwarded to OpenFeint and GameCenter Additional bug fixes: *Fixed an issue where you would not be able to fire nukes and missles one after another. Also, the recharge time was not correctly handled. *Fixed a bug where cargo containers sometimes were not removed when a courier mission was cancelled *Fixed a bug where the tractor beam sometimes kept floating around in space after a crate had vanished *Fixed an issue where it was possible to permanently loot a ship once its emp energy was below half *Fixed a bug where a wingmen dialogue played over a mission debriefing dialogue *Fixed a bug where a false dialogue sound was played when Carla or Thomas reminded you of your task *Fixed a bug where the pirates wouldn't speak their dialogue when a pirate station was discovered *Fixed a bug where container brackets were displayed at the wrong place after destroying a freighter *Fixed an issue where you were not able to rotate around the ship in Free View mode after leaving the action menu *Fixed a bug where explosion planes were sometimes not correctly aligned to the camera *Fixed a bug where a newly created item was not immediately shown in cargo when tapping the ship tab *Fixed the Night Owl model so it only has two missile pods instead of three *Fixed a bug where music wouldn't start playing when disabled all sounds before *Slightly increased probability of occurence of Energy Cells *Fixed some minor cosmetic issues New features: *Added Spanish, Polish and Russian language (thanks to our great Fishlabs forums moderators!), more to come with the next update *There now is a button that allows you to fast-forward time if the autopilot is active and there are no enemies in sight *You can now change the language from within the game *You can now listen to your iPod music while playing *You can now skip the Space Lounge camera movement *You can now find Void Crystals on Thynome if you "accidently" sold your Khador Drive after finishing the main story *The level cap was raised to 20 1.0.3 The '''1.0.3 Update is the second update for the iPhone version of ''Galaxy on Fire 2''. It was released on November 18th, 2010. What's New *Universal support for iPad! *Fixed an issue where the game would crash on startup if the device language was French, Italian, Czech or Portuguese. *Fixed an issue where sometimes the game would crash when talking to clients in the Space Lounge. 1.0.4 1.0.4 update 'is the third update for the iPhone version of [[Galaxy on Fire 2|''Galaxy on Fire 2]]. It was released on December 14, 2010. Major bug fixes *Fixed a bug where the game would sometimes crash when talking to certain clients in the Space Lounge *Fixed a bug where a mission debriefing dialogue could not be closed while watching the ending scene *Fixed an issue where some Nivelian portraits on iPad had a black line in them *Fixed a rare bug where the game would sometimes crash when turning sound effects on and off *Fixed wrong multitouch behavior on various station screens *Using the fast-forward button will now not prolong your playing time New features *Added localizations for French and Italian *Extreme difficulty level added: New challenge for experienced players *Basic evasive maneuvers: Swipe left or right to dodge enemy fire *Your ship now won't get repaired if you can't enter the station *You can now also skip the second part of the intro 1.0.5 The '''1.0.5 update is the fourth update for the iPhone version of ''Galaxy on Fire 2''. It was released on April 27, 2011, one day before Valkyrie was released. Major Bugfixes *Void Asteroids now sometimes drop ores or cores when destroyed *Terran battleships now have turrets *Increased the Field of Vision *NPCs of different factions now use different weapons *Fog is now correctly blended *Improved textures of stations *Improved explosion animations *Improved lens flares *Improved brightness control *Improved asteroid textures *More diverse voice acting New Features *In-app purchase of DLC content, including the exciting new Valkyrie Add-On. *Classical Galaxy on Fire 3D™ spaceships Wraith, Vol Noor and Phantom re-released. *Kaamo Club: Option to buy a personal space station to store ships and gear. 1.0.6 The 1.0.6 Update is the fifth update for the iPhone version of ''Galaxy on Fire 2''. It was released on May 6, 2011. Major Bugfixes *Valkyrie: Fixed a bug where at the end of Valkyrie you could not sell or equip your Khador Drive *Valkyrie: Fixed a bug where two blueprints were missing when loading an older savegame *Fixed a bug where you sometimes could not transfer your old ship to your hangar on Kaamo *Fixed a bug where you have to have had enough credits to transfer items to your cargo on Kaamo *Fixed an issue where the Phantom fighter was not displayed in the Load/Save menu *Fixed some sound quality issues 1.0.7 The 1.0.7 Update is the sixth update for the iPhone version of ''Galaxy on Fire 2''. It was released on May 14, 2011. Major Bugfixes *Valkyrie: Fixed the Rhoda Vortex button transparency and the looping sound effect. *Valkyrie: Fixed a bug where asteroid remains were not automatically pulled by the Octopus tractor beam. *Valkyrie: Fixed a bug where you couldn't accept challenge missions in Loma. *Valkyrie: Fixed a bug where you had to buy the Cronus before the last mission when loading a savegame. *Valkyrie: Fixed Nemesis engine sound. *Fixed a bug where you sometimes lost all of your credits. *Fixed a bug where you could use the jumpgate for Khador Drive travels without using energy cells. *Fixed a bug where the first Valkyrie dialogue overlayed with another dialogue. *Fixed a bug where you could fool the pirates at Loma if you had less credits than they requested. *Fixed a bug where the game sometimes crashed in the Game Over screen if you swiped across the screen. *Fixed wrong ore amount calculation in extreme mode. *Fixed a bug with wrong text lines when revisiting a client who offers a salvage/recovery mission. New Features *You can now buy ships that you already parked at Kaamo. *Terran Battleship Turrets now also shoot at enemies. *You can now scroll the stations' news tickers with your finger. *Slightly increased the maximum amount of Buskat on stations and its probability of occurrence. *You can now buy Betty back at Var Hastra. 1.0.8 The 1.0.8 Update is the seventh update for the iPhone version of ''Galaxy on Fire 2''. It was released on June 2, 2011. Major Bugfixes *Valkyrie: Fixed transparency of S'Kanarr when using a cloak. *Valkyrie: Pirates in Loma talk less now. *Fixed an issue with the help window on the Star Map. *Fixed a bug where the ship sometimes has a wrong texture after cloaking. *Fixed a bug where sometimes even though you bought Valkyrie no one showed up at Kanado. *Terran Battleship Turrets will now explode when the battleship explodes. *Mines now make sound when ejected. *Fixed some memory issues. New Features *You can now switch the auto turret on and off. *Those who are stranded in a distant system because they sold their Khador Drive or Deep Science Ship can now pay for a shuttle ride home. 1.0.9 The 1.0.9 update 'is the eighth update for the iPhone version of [[Galaxy on Fire 2|''Galaxy on Fire 2]]. It was released on June 24, 2011. Major bug fixes *Fixed a bug where the game would sometimes crash after the Game Over screen *Fixed a bug where the game would sometimes crash when entering the Kaamo hangar *Fixed a bug where the "stranded" dialogue popped up on Valkyrie *Fixed a bug with exploding turrets on the terran battleship New features *Alien Remains can now be sold after you finish the main storyline. 1.1.1 The '''1.1.1 Update is the 10th update for the iPhone version of ''Galaxy on Fire 2''. It was released on Feb 16, 2012. Bugfixes *Wingman Bug fixed: The current mission is no longer skipped when your wingman leaves. *Jumpgate Bug fixed: The game no longer crashes after the player has selected a distant system while docked to a jumpgate. *Savegame Bug fixed: Your old save games, which had disappeared from the save game menu after the second-to-last update, are back and can be loaded again. New Features *Throttle Control: Swipe your finger up or down to control the speed of your ship. *Asian Language Pack: Galaxy on Fire 2 is now also avalible with Chinese, Japanese and Korean in-game texts. 1.1.3 The 1.1.3 Update is the 12th update for the iPhone version of ''Galaxy on Fire 2''. It was released on Mar 21, 2012. New Features *Supports Retina display on the new iPad. *Refines throttle control. *Fixes multitasking for iOS 5.1 Bugfixes *Hangar stability fixes. |-| iOS HD= 1.0.4 The 1.0.4 update is the second update for Galaxy on Fire 2 HD. The update was released on March 8, 2012. New Features Valkyrie HD- Buy the spectacular first add-on for Galaxy on Fire 2 HD via in-app purchase and get access to tons of new content, features and missions. As a courtesy to our loyal fans you can even unlock Valkyrie HD for free, if you have the standard version of Galaxy on Fire 2 (SD) installed on your device! Kaamo Club- Buy your own space station in the notorious Shima system and stag all kinds of illegal goods as well as additional space ships Languages- Completely overhauled Chinese localization Add-on Restore- New button added in the add-on menu, which enables you to restore your in-app purchases with one click after you’ve updated or re-installed the game Bug Fixes Turrent Bug- Projectiles now displayed correctly Credits Bug- Credits can now be purchased 1.0.5 The 1.0.5 update is the fifth update for ''Galaxy on Fire 2 HD''. The update was released on March 15, 2012. New Features *Galaxy on Fire 2 HD supports the Retina display on new iPad. *Higher resolution textures: Four times higher resolution. *Refined Throttle control: Throttle gesture improved. *Valkyrie icons are now in High Definition. Bugfixes *Crash-Bug resolved: Hangar Shop stability has been improved. *Fixed Multitasking: Multitasking is now working as intended with iOS 5.1. 1.1.5 This is update v1.1.5 to ''Galaxy on Fire 2 HD''. New Features and Bug Fixes *The "Easy" difficulty has been removed, and anyone who was on easy was automatically set to "Normal" difficulty. * The Specter can equip cloaks besides the U'tool. * Infinite money glitch fixed. * Player can start a new game directly from Valkyrie and Supernova. * Blueprints can be completed (with money) by using autocomplete. * Other minor bugs fixed. |-| Android SD= None recorded so far. |-| Android HD= None recorded so far. |-| Xperia Play= None recorded so far. |-| Full HD (PC)= None recorded so far. |-| Full HD (Mac)= None recorded so far. |-| Java= None recorded so far. Galaxy on Fire: Alliances iOS= None recorded so far. |-| Android= None recorded so far. Galaxy on Fire 3: Manticore iOS= 1.2.4 *Bug fixes. *Accelerometer controls added. *Some minor changes, like new hints on loading screens. 1.3.0 FLYING IN FORMATION (v1.3.0) *Improved wingmen AI: Your wingmen’s ability to fly in formation has been improved. Pick two hard-hitting pilots and go after the Neox Sector’s most wanted criminal together! *Earlier access to the Bloodstar: The Bloodstar, one of true legends from Galaxy on Fire 2 HD, can now be obtained early on in the campaign. Fly this beast and take down your enemies with all guns blazing! *Numerous small adjustments and improvements. |-| Android= None recorded so far.